Garage door operator circuits have been devised which provide a lamp to illuminate the interior of the garage and also time delay means have been provided to delay the deenergization of the lamp after the door is closed. Such door operator circuits have also been able to establish a sequence of door opening, door open, door closing, and door closed conditions.
Security alarm circuits have been provided for buildings such as homes with the alarm system providing security in any number of ways for example, burglar alarms, fire alarms or smoke detectors. Generally, one would prefer the smoke or fire detectors to be operative at all times, but the burglar alarms are usually controlled manually so as to be armed at about the time the householder is leaving the premises and then disarmed at about the time the householder returns. In those homes where the householder leaves the house by a pedestrian door, it is usual to provide some alarm enabling and disabling switch, e.g. a key switch or hidden switch close to such pedestrian door. However, if the householder should leave the house by an attached garage and by his automobile, then this alarm enabling and disabling switch may not be conveniently close to such garage door.